


In Her Dreams

by Blue_Night



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Longing, Love, Promises, Separations, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Daenerys sent Jorah away, but she longs for his touch in her dreams deep in the night...





	In Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First times.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463528) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals). 



> For my two dear friends GoForGoals and mariothellama.
> 
> My dearest GoForGoals, your fic 'First times.' inspired me to finally start watching the TV series, and I will also read the books as soon as I'll find the time to do that, and I must say that I am really, really glad that you did that. I might also try a Jamie/Brienne story one day, knowing that you ship them, but this fic popped up in my mind and wanted to be written, and Daenerys' relationship with Jorah is quite fascinating. I really hope that you will like my first try in this fandom. <33
> 
> My dearest mariothellama, we haven't talked that much about this world, but you've read the books, and this is my way of thanking you for our two wonderful days last week. I hope that you will enjoy this little story about the mother of dragon Daenerys and her faithful protector Jorah.
> 
> My dear readers,
> 
> Without my dear friend GoForGoals' amazing story 'First times.' about Jamie Lannister and Brieene of Tarth, I would probably never have started to watch Game of Thrones, and I am still a complete newbie to this fandom. I originally come from the Stargate Atlantis and later the football fandom like my two friends, and I focused my attention on Daenerys after learning that her first husband Khal Drogo is Jason Momoa, the actor who played the role of the runner Ronon Dex in my beloved Stargate fandom.  
> I find Daenerys' relationship with Jorah fascinating, and I wanted my first try ever writing for this fandom to be about these two. I don't know the books so far, because I am determined to read them in English - which is not my mother tongue - and I will need time for that, so watching the series is easier for me at the moment.  
> I have written heterosexual encounters before, but I'm more used to writing male slash, I hope that this here will be enjoyable to read, I'm a little bit rusty when it comes to relationships between men and women.  
> Depending on the feedback to this story, I might write more of this world, either with Daenerys and Jorah again, or maybe with other pairings as well, there is a whole lot more to explore, I guess.
> 
> Your kind feedback to my first attempt here in this fandom would make me very happy, please let me know if you enjoyed Daenerys' dreams about Jorah! <33

He always comes to her in her dreams.

She had to send him away – she had to do it because she is the queen, the only rightful queen of the Iron Throne.

Even more, she's the Khaleesi. She can't allow herself to show any weakness, and letting him stay after what he had done would have been a sign of weakness – the visible proof that her feelings are more important to her than her mission, her duty.

She couldn't do that, neither to herself, nor to him, so she had to send him away not only for her own good but also for his. Her people needs her, and they need her to be strong and unwavering, sometimes even cruel and merciless, no matter what she might want or crave for deep inside her heart. She has learned this lesson the hard way, and she will never ever forget what it means to be the queen, the Khaleesi, the mother of the dragons.

But her heart yearns for him every single minute of the day, and he comes back to her in her dreams every night when she's sleeping.

She slowly opens her eyes in her dreams and he is already there, lying beside her and smiling at her. She doesn't smile back, only looks at him for a while, slowly reaching out to touch his face with her hand.

There are more lines around his eyes, lines that speak of worries and pain. She always wonders why she can see his worries and his pain so clearly, because she is always aware that this is not real and that she's only dreaming, but he looks so real to her, and it doesn't feel like this only being a dream at all.

On the contrary, her dreams have become more real to her than wakefulness feels to her ever since he has left her - since she has sent him away - and she feels more alive in the night and in her dreams than she's feeling during the long and lonely days when she's awake.

She's always surrounded by people, but she feels lonely without his calm and quiet presence by her side, and sometimes she hates him with all of her heart for what he had forced her to do to both of them.

She hates him, but she knows that she couldn't hate him the way she actually does if she didn't love him so much, because love and hate are always two sides of the same coin. The one can't be without the other, and she doesn't fight against her hate, but welcomes it as much as she welcomes the love she feels for him.

They might be miles apart when they are awake, but he will always be in her heart, a part of her soul, and he will always be with her in her dreams, and so she finally returns his smiles and whispers:

“You came to me.”

“Of course I did, my Queen. I am yours, and I will always come to you, you must know that by now, Khaleesi.”

 

***

 

He leans in and bends his head before she has the chance to answer, his warm lips burning her skin where they touch her. He lavishes attention on her delicate collarbones, trailing hot patterns over her smooth flesh.

Her eyes fall shut with the sensation when he takes one of her sensitive nipples between his teeth, sucking on it until the knob is red and swollen, wet from his spit. She hears herself moan, a small and soft sound deep in her throat.

His hands on her body are rough and gentle at the same time, his palms calloused from holding his sword and the reins of his horse for so many years, but they are so tender to her when he cups her breasts to knead the creamy hills and pull more moans from her with his ardent ministration.

He has learned so well how to caress and please her over the past weeks, and she asks herself whether or not he will still remember what she likes best when he comes back to her not only in her dreams but in real life as well.

“Don't think about what will be if we'll meet again, my Queen. I want you to just feel Khaleesi,” he murmurs against her damp skin, and she isn't surprised that he has been able to read her thoughts. In her dreams, everything is possible, and he knows her better than she probably knows herself. It has always been like that, and it will always be like this until death with finally separate them forever.

He worships her body with his hands and his mouth, not one single spot forgotten as he travels deeper and deeper until he can finally taste her sweet nectar. Her entire body is humming and trembling when he reaches his destination, the one special part of her where she is not a queen or Khaleesi, but only a woman burning with desire and love for the man who has become her destiny long time ago.

She opens her eyes again to look at him as he makes himself comfortable between her spread legs, his head buried between her thighs. She can't see much of his face, only his dark-blond hair, but she can see his expression in her mind when she closes her eyes once more, giving herself to the sensation of his warm and wet tongue licking over her folds for the first time.

He takes his time as he starts to explore her, stroking her with his fingers and his tongue, kissing her pubic mound and her folds until she can't hold back her hoarse cry of need any longer.

“Jorah!”

Hearing his name from her lips draws a low growl from him, but he doesn't obey her order but teases her for a while longer, stroking over her thighs and her labia without ever touching her where she needs him to touch her so badly.

She's so wet for him, her wetness coating the sheets underneath her, and her mind is spinning, clouded with lust and desire.

He's so different from Khal Drogo, even though they have had a lot in common, both men great warriors and merciless fighters. But his beard feels different from the way Khal Drogo's beard felt when it scratched over her skin, his lips on her womanhood feel different, and Khal Drogo has also never shown her the same unquestioning devotion and will to surrender to her like he's doing without ever losing his strength, power and dignity.

His surrender is the surrender of love and not of cowardice or weakness, his only wish to pleasure her and make her happy.

She cries out when he finally parts her labia to lick over her swollen pearl and circle her wet entrance. She's aching for his touch, aching to feel him deep inside her secret core, and he soothes her with tender licks and bites, his clever tongue everywhere on her dripping womanhood at the same time.

She loses all tracks of time while he pleasures her, massaging her most sensitive jewel with his thumb and licking up her juice until she's moaning and writhing on the bed.

He's passionate and tender and relentless in his doing, his head moving between her legs to make sure that she will cry his name for him again and again. She pulls at his hair, digging her nails into his scalp, not sure whether she wants to push him away to end this sweet torture or pull him closer, her blood boiling in her veins with passion and love.

She wants this to end and to never end at all, sobbing out her need. She is the mother of the dragons, and she has always loved fire, welcomed it and embraced it, but the fire burning deep inside her is too much to bear.

“Jorah!”

Her scream echoes in the dark room and in her dream, her walls clenching around the emptiness that has been her constant companion for so long. He seems to sense what she needs because he pushes two fingers inside her, and she gratefully arches her hips into his touch. His mouth never leaves her throbbing clit, alternating between sucking and licking and stroking.

She can feel herself getting closer and closer without ever reaching the edge, and she feels like swimming in an endless ocean, seeing the shore and trying to get there but never coming close enough, the next wave pulling her back into the deeper waters again.

He knows so well how to torment her like this, the heavy throbbing and spasming around his fingers and against his lips proving to him how good he has become at reading her. He keeps her on the edge for what feels like an eternity, stimulating her oversensitive pearl and her quivering channel in the most pleasurable way, and she cries out her lust and her triumph when he finally allows her to fall into the abyss of overwhelming ecstasy, pressing his tongue firmly against her wet center.

She feels like exploding into a million glittering pieces, flying up high in the skies like one of her dragons rising from the ashes its dragonfire has left. He strokes and licks and massages her through her forceful height, prolonging her climax as best as he's able to and learning her last secrets as he drives her over the edge again and again, growling against her pulsing entrance. Her walls cramp desperately around his fingers as wave after wave of purest pleasure and satisfaction courses through her with violent force, and her voice is raw from her screams.

“Jorah, Jorah, Jorah...” she repeats his name like a prayer. She didn't know that such pleasure and joy even existed, and if she had any coherent thought or breath left, she would muse about whether or not it would be like this if they were together in real life as well.

But it doesn't really matter to her because in her dreams, he is real, and this is all she needs to know.

It is a relief when the burning sensations of ecstasy eventually turn into the softer ones of the warm afterglow, and she relaxes with a small sigh, listening to her own heartbeat slowly calming down again.

He stays where he is, lying between her legs and waiting patiently for her to recover from her orgasm, his stubbly cheek nestled against her thigh and her lips whispering unintelligible words of adoration against her skin.

Her limbs are heavy with exhaustion, but she feels refreshed and wide awake in her dream, wishing for a brief moment that they could stay like this forever, and that her dream would never end.

She doesn't want to part from him again, but she has to, because she is the rightful queen of the Iron Throne, the Khaleesi, and she is responsible for the well-being of her people and won't fail them.

 

***

 

She pulls him up until he's covering her sated body when she has come down from her forceful high, and he smiles down at her and lets his fingertips glide over her flushed face in a tender and feather-like rapturous gesture, his eyes shining with unquestioning devotion.

She wants to kiss him, but he gently puts his finger onto her trembling lips and shakes his head, his smile never fading.

“Why don't you take me, Jorah? Why do you never kiss me?” she asks him, and he bends down and presses a brief but tender kiss onto her forehead.

“Because I haven't earned the right to do that so far, my Queen – Khaleesi,” he says, his warm body a heavy but welcomed weight upon hers. He grounds her in a way not even Khal Drogo was able to do, and she doesn't want him to go and wake up from her dream even though she knows that it has to be this way.

“Will you ever do it one day, Jorah?”

His smile deepens, and he strokes her face one last time. She can already see him fading, his face becoming more and more transparent and his weight becoming less and less heavy.

“One day, I will, my Queen. When I have earned the right to stand by your side again, when I have proved myself worthy your trust and your love, Khaleesi.”

She watches him slowly fade, her hand coming up to touch the spot where she can still feel his soft touch on her lips.

“One day, I will, Daenerys.”

His last words are only an almost inaudible whisper, but she clings to this promise that one day, they will be together again. One day, he will come back to her not only in her dreams but also for real, and then he will finally take her and kiss her like he has promised her to do.

Until then, her dreams have to be enough for her – for both of them.

Daenerys closes her eyes with a soft smile, knowing that she has to let go of her dream lover and wake up. Her dragons need her, her people need her, and so does he, wherever he might be at the moment.

She wakes up with the smile still curling at her mouth and his name on her lips like she does every single morning - ever since she told him to leave and he turned around to walk out of her life because her wishes have always been more important to him than his own ever since he became her protector and swore to gladly give his own life for her.

“Jorah, my love.”


End file.
